


Hold My Hand

by HeatherMichaelis666



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adorable, Cutesy, Fluff, Gen, Holding Hands, Picnics, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherMichaelis666/pseuds/HeatherMichaelis666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lili and Vash go on a picnic. Human names used. Fluffy sibling love. No romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Lili- Liechtenstein  
> Vash- Switzerland
> 
> I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form.

It was an early spring morning and Lili and her big brother Vash were walking through their town’s outdoor market and she was holding his hand so that she wouldn’t get lost when the area became more crowded. She liked days like this. She always felt younger again and closer to her brother when they spent days like this together. Vash didn’t seem to mind either when she she asked if she could go with him, especially since it was just the two of them, and if he were to go out, she would be alone. He was a very protective brother and didn’t want anything to happen to his sweet little sister.

“Big bruder?” Lili asked in a tiny voice.

“Yes? What is it Lili?” Vash asked, his head forward, keeping his eyes on the growing crowd.

“I... Um. I was wondering if we could, maybe go the go the park later today? I mean if it’s alright with you.” her voice lowered to a slight whisper as she finished, her small hand twitching around his slightly larger one.

“Uh... Sure. That’s alright with me. We have nothing else planned today.”

Lili’s hand twitched again in happiness, while her green eyes sparkled. “Thank you. That makes me happy.”

“That’s good” Vash said gently.

They finally got their destination in the market and bought their things, along with some extra food items needed for a picnic, that they had decided upon for later in the park.

On their way home Lili was walking behind Vash, looking up at him every now and then and smiling. She loved her brother. 

 

When they arrived at the park, it had neared lunchtime. They quickly set up their picnic under a few trees on a hill that overlooked a small portion of the park and began to eat in silence.  
Lili was watching the view and ate one of the sandwiches that she had made for the two. She soon broke the silence. “Big bruder?”

“Hmm?” Vash mumbled, chewing his sandwich in favor.

“I’m happy. Thank you for letting us do this.” she said with a smile.

“I’m glad. We haven't done this in a while. It’s nice to be out like this.” This made Lili smile a little more.

They continued to eat their lunch and talk every now and then, mostly preferring the serene silence, except the distant noises of the park. They had stayed until late afternoon and soon gathered their belongings and headed home, Vash, carrying the basket and Lili, the blanket, walking closely behind. 

Lili glanced up at her brother. “Big bruder... c-can I hold your hand?” she asked shyly.

Vash looked down at her and gave a small smile. “Sure you can, Lili.” he said gently as he extended his hand over to her. She walker a bit closer to his side, shifting the blanket in her arms, and lightly grabbed onto his hand. She let out a quiet content sigh as they walked back home.


End file.
